Reconciliation
by MissKatnissSwift
Summary: Sequel to "Betrayal". Things have finally gone back to normal for Rikki, Bella, and Cleo. Emma is still mourning for forgiveness. Meanwhile, Charlotte is up to no good. She is plotting revenge and there may be another traitor in the gang. Will Emma be able to reconcile with Bella, Rikki, and Cleo? And can they fight Charlotte again?
1. Once Upon a Time…

**A/N: Hi. Hello. Sup. This is yet another H20 story. It is a sequel to my most recent H20 story, "Betrayal". If you want you can go back and read it. But I hope you enjoy my very first sequel! :)**

* * *

So you'd think that four regular girls would be mermaids? If you guessed the correct ones, Emma, Cleo, Rikki, and Bella, then you'd be right.

And you would also think that being mermaids would be awesome for them.

Well, it was…sometimes. Other times it would be like a dramatic soap opera.

Cleo, Bella, and Rikki had finally solved their problem with Emma and Charlotte.

Life had at last gone back to normal.

They thought all their problems were solved.

They weren't.

It wasn't over.

It all started on a typical Tuesday morning.

Cleo woke up smiling. The sun was shining, the air was warm, it was a beautiful day.

_And nothing makes a perfect day like a day at Mako!_

Cleo climbed out of her bed and got dressed. She quickly headed downstairs and out the door.

Diving into the canal, Cleo felt her legs transforming into a beautiful tail.

After five minutes, Cleo was halfway to Mako Island, and she saw another mermaid torpedoing in the same direction.

Rikki.

Rikki smiled and thought, 'Race you to Mako!'

Cleo always knew when Rikki was in the moon for swim racing.

'You're on!' Cleo shot back. The two flapped their tails through the water and they swam to the moon pool.

Rikki made it first, but Cleo was barely even a second behind.

When they had made it in, Rikki rolled her eyes and smiled and said, "Cleo, this is why you're always way behind!"

Cleo laughed and replied, "Well one day you'll be the mermaid who's always falling behind.

"Yeah, right. I'm awesome. No one beats me!" Rikki gloated. Cleo splashed her with water. The two laughed.

Just then Bella swam into the pool.

"Did Rikki beat you _again, _Cleo?" Bella chuckled.

Cleo smiled and rolled her eyes.

But then, the four heard a splashing sound from underwater.

Emma swam in. The smiling and laughing vanished.

Emma clamped her lips and fiddled with her hair.

Cleo turned around and swam away. Bella followed her.

Rikki and Emma were alone.

Finally, Emma sighed. She said "Rikki, please, I'm really sor–"

Rikki cut her off. "Emma, let go! What you did is unforgivable."

"But I realized that I did something really stupid!"

"Yeah, you did."

Her eyes narrowed, Rikki swam away from the guilty Emma.

Once Rikki left, Emma stared at the emptiness of the moon pool.

If she hadn't been eaten by her own jealously, it could have been like old times.

All of torturing Rikki and Cleo just because she didn't want Bella to be included.

Emma turned around and stared at her reflection in the water.

Looking at herself, Emma still couldn't believe that she was looking at an Emma who was cruel and heartless.

Tiny drops of tears started coming out of Emma's eyes.

The whole time, when Charlotte forced Emma to help her with revenge, Emma thought she was doing it for them. For Rikki, Cleo, and herself.

But she was only doing it for herself.

Emma deeply regretted all of the things she did to them.

At last she swam out of the moon pool, leaving all of her memories of her, Rikki, and Cleo.

The happy times.

All of their times together.

* * *

Meanwhile, Charlotte was obviously up to no good. She needed a new partner.

Someone who was smart.

Someone who hated the others.

Someone who knew the girls' weaknesses.

Someone who knew how to torture them.

Someone like…

* * *

**So what'd you think? Please review!**

**Yes, yes, I know it's sort of like the final chapter of "Betrayal". It is pretty sappy, but I promise, later on in the story, things will get really dramatic and interesting. **

**:)**


	2. Dark Spell

Emma, sitting alone at the cafe, just stared at her drink. She didn't sip it. She didn't touch it. She barely moved.

All she could think about was Cleo, Rikki, and–

Charlotte rudely slumped into the seat in front of her and looked Emma in the eye.

Emma crunched her lips together and looked away.

"Why'd you do it, Emma?" Charlotte asked.

"What do you mean?" Emma replied.

"Why'd you go back to their side? You know they totally deserved it."

"Charlotte, if you're here to try to talk me into going back onto your side, forget it."

"Would you rather spend your life being replaced by your own friends?"

"For the millionth time, they did _not _replace me!"

"Of course they did! You said so yourself!"

"That was before you practically ruined their lives!"

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Emma! Face it: they're not interested in you anymore. They like that Bella chick more"

"Charlotte, go away! You can go tell the world my secret, but I will never work with you again!"

Emma had started to shout, so she accidently drew attention to herself.

A few dozen people had heard her scream angrily, and they had looked at her, stunned about her secret she mentioned.

"What secret?" someone from the crowd of people asked.

Emma had her mouth open, but no words came out. Silence in the cafe. She was terrified. She knew she couldn't blab her secret, but she couldn't just keep the crowd puzzled. Emma just kept looking back and forth at the crowd of people waiting for an answer. Deep down, Emma wished she could just turn invisible and hide from everyone, even herself.

Finally, the people lost interest and went back to their thing.

Emma breathed a sigh of relief.

"Close call, huh?" Charlotte raised her eyebrow and smiled.

"Get this in your tiny, bubbly brain." Emma said with her teeth gritted. "I. Will. Never. Help. You. Ever. Again."

Charlotte narrowed her eyes at Emma.

"Fine. I don't need you anyway." She stood up and walked away.

* * *

As Charlotte walked out of the cafe, she headed for a park bench.

The more Charlotte thought about the things the others did to her, the more anger built up inside of her.

Fire raged in her eyes as the memories of her losing her powers twice floated back into her mind.

But she really needed a new partner.

Somebody like…Rikki.

She was the perfect person.

Rikki was a mermaid.

Rikki was fiery and feisty.

She knew the girls' weaknesses.

She knew how to torture them.

All she had to do was convince her to join forces with her.

_Oh, good luck with that!_ said a voice in her mind.

Charlotte had to agree with the voice. Rikki may be tough and fiery, but she never exactly liked Charlotte.

Slumping, Charlotte crossed her arms across her chest.

Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. Brilliant!

Charlotte reached into her bag and pulled out her laptop.

She typed in the words "magic mind control spell"

The computer loaded its results. The first icon on the top was "Mind Control Spell: The Perfect Spells For Young Sorceresses"

Charlotte smiled and clicked on that. It brought her to a spell that Charlotte just knew would work on Rikki.

She pulled her notebook out of her bag and wrote down the things she needed and had to do.

When she wrote it down, Charlotte grabbed her phone and dialed Rikki's number.

A fresh page came up and she typed in her text message to Rikki.

_Rikki–_

_Come to Mako ASAP. Emergency!_

_-Cleo_

Charlotte pressed the 'send' button, and waited patiently for Rikki's reply.

A 'ding' noise came from her phone and Charlotte read Rikki's response.

_OMW_

Charlotte packed up her stuff, rented a boat, and headed for Mako Island.

* * *

Rikki waited patiently at the moon pool. She was standing on the edge, waiting for Cleo to swim through.

In the midst of her patience, Rikki heard footsteps coming from outside the cave.

"Cleo, why did you just use the underwater entrance–"

But it wasn't Cleo who walked through. It was Charlotte.

"What do you want?" Rikki asked.

Charlotte didn't say anything, but she did smirk.

Rikki shook her head and tried to dive into the moon pool, but Charlotte grabbed her arm.

But just as soon as Rikki broke free, Charlotte splashed Rikki on the legs.

Within ten seconds, Rikki grew her scaly tail. She fell into the dirt on her back.

Charlotte walked over to her. Ready for a fight, Rikki held up her hand. She was prepared to use her powers.

Charlotte pulled a bottle out of her bag. She also took out a paper.

To Rikki's confusion, Charlotte chanted an eerie and mystical spell.

_This little foe in front of me,_

_No longer for yourself will you think!_

_We both share the same mind, _

_Under my control you will never hide!_

_I control your mind from this day forward!_

Charlotte opened the bottle and threw a red powder onto Rikki.

Before Rikki could blow the dust away, Charlotte bent down and rubbed it onto her.

Although Rikki was fighting back, she couldn't resist the magic. She felt a darkness growing in her.

Rikki stopped fighting Charlotte. She felt like she was losing all of her thoughts.

Rikki's blue eyes turned into a flaming red.

"Yes, master…" Rikki said. She bowed her head to Charlotte.

Rikki wasn't herself anymore.

* * *

**So what'd you think? Please review!**

**Coming up in chapter 3…**

**-What the heck happened to Rikki?**

**-How are things with Cleo and Kim?  
**

**-Will the others ever forgive Emma?**

**Be sure to check out my profile for story updates. **

**Bye!**


	3. An Evil Mind

Bella's singing voice filled the cafe with harmonious notes that flowed into everyone's ears.

Everyone just seemed to love her standing on that stage, performing all sorts of songs.

She loved it just as much as them.

But right in the middle of the song, Rikki walked into the cafe. Bella didn't panic at first, but soon she had a nagging feeling that something was wrong.

Trying to act natural, Bella continued singing, but kept an eye on Rikki.

But then things got bad. Very bad.

Rikki over to Cleo like a zombie. Cleo stood up.

"Rikki, are you okay? Your eyes look–" before Cleo could finish, Rikki shoved Cleo to the ground.

Bella couldn't hold it back anymore. She ran off the stage to help Cleo.

"Rikki, what's wrong with you–" Zane had walked over to them. But Rikki, too, cut him off.

She punched him in the face. Zane fell to the ground.

Expecting another rage coming out of Rikki, the others stood back.

Rikki walked over behind the counter. She picked a glass off of the table and filled it with sink water.

Emma walked in. "What's going on?" she asked.

Rikki sauntered over to her, clutching the cup of cold water.

Emma stood there, confused.

But just a split second later, Emma felt cold water hit her stomach. She panicked.

"Rikki what have you done!" Emma shouted.

She darted in all directions, and Zane opened the door into the office for her. Just as Zane was slamming the door, Emma's transformation occurred, and she flopped onto the floor with an orange tail replacing her legs.

On the other side of the door, Zane had to deal with a few people asking if Emma was okay and if they could go inside to check on her.

Running out of excuses, Zane told everyone that Emma was fine and made them shoo away.

When the people left, Zane grabbed a towel from the counter and quickly threw it into the office. Emma picked it off of the ground and dried herself off.

After what seemed like forever but really was only a few minutes, Emma's tail grew back into jeans and legs.

She stood up, walked out of the closet, and gave the towel back to Zane.

A crowd of people gathered around her with questions like, "Emma, are you okay?" "Oh my gosh, Emma! We were so worried!" "Why did you run off all scared of water?"

Emma shoved her way through the crowd and quickly walked out of the cafe.

* * *

Emma, Bella, and Cleo gathered at the moon pool in the center of Mako Island.

"So Rikki is acting weird, right?" Emma asked.

"Yeah. She walked in to the cafe and beat us up like we were her enemies!" Bella answered.

"It's so weird…I can't help but get a feeling Charlotte had something to do with it." Cleo inquired.

"What in the world would Charlotte be able to do?" questioned Emma.

"Well, I found this paper lying here before you guys swam in."

Cleo picked up a crumbled-up piece of paper. Her wet hands made the words blurry.

"It's some sort of spell." Bella commented.

_This little foe in front of me,_

_No longer for yourself will you think!_

_We both share the same mind,_

_Under my control you will never hide!_

_I control your mind from this day forward._

"So, you think that Charlotte would want to use something like that?" said Emma.

"Why not? My theory is that she wanted to use Rikki as her assistant, like she did to you. But obviously, she knew Rikki wouldn't just go for something like that. So maybe she found this spell and tried it to control her mind." Cleo explained.

"Exactly. And besides, there's no better theory. Don't forget the red eyes." Bella agreed.

"I suppose the spell made her eyes red instead of blue."

"And, um, you guys are gonna solve the problem…as friends?" Emma nervously asked.

Bella and Cleo nodded.

"Well, then I guess I'll go now." Emma started to swim away. Cleo stopped her.

"Em, what's up?"

"Well, you guys are friends, and I'm not really your friend anymore…" Tears started coming out of Emma's eyes.

The other two mermaids exchanged glances.

"Emma, we _want_ you to help us. We _need _your help." Bella said.

Emma looked at them. "Really?"

"Yeah, We can't do this without you." Cleo smiled.

Joy leapt around in Emma's heart for the first time in weeks.

* * *

Charlotte scrolled down on her laptop mouse. She was looking at the website with information on the mind-controlling spell she did on Rikki.

Rikki was standing beside her, staring at Charlotte. This was beginning to creep her out.

Finally, Charlotte came to a paragraph that could help her with mind-controlling Rikki.

_After the person has been brainwashed and under your total control, you are in charge. All you need to do is to command them what to do and they will do it.  
Example: _, clean my room!_

Charlotte smiled and decided to test it out. She stood up and faced Rikki.

"Rikki, get yourself wet!" she commanded. Rikki picked up a nearby glass of water and dumped it on her head. In ten seconds, she was in mermaid form and on the floor.

_It works! _Charlotte thought.

"Rikki, dry yourself off!"

Rikki began heating up the drops of water that lay on her scales. Steam rose from her tail. She finally turned back into a human teenage girl.

"Rikki, stand up!" Rikki got to her feet and stood up.

"Rikki, tell me how to get revenge on Cleo, Emma, and Bella!"

Rikki grabbed a pen and paper. She wrote something down and handed the paper to Charlotte.

_Embarrass them_

"Perfect!" Charlotte exclaimed.

Charlotte held out a flat hand. "Rikki, high-five me!" Rikki's hand collided with Charlotte's and smacked her palm.

* * *

**The end of chapter 4**

**Coming Up In Chapter 5…**

**-How will Charlotte and Rikki 'embarrass' the others?**

**-Is Emma ever going to be Bella, Cleo, and Rikki's friend again?**

**Find out in Chapter #5!**


	4. Captured

**Has it really been that long? Usually I would be up to chapter 6 by now. I am sorry for the wait. I've just been having writer's block with this story. And I am also sorry about the typo in the last chapter. I keep thinking I am on chapter 5. It's hard because now I have like 4 stories to keep up with. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. **

* * *

Charlotte paced back and forth. Rikki sat patiently on Charlotte's bed.

"Rikki, tell me how else to get revenge." Charlotte ordered. It was no use. She couldn't come up with any ways to embarrass the others.

Rikki grabbed a pen and paper and wrote something down. She handed it to Charlotte.

Charlotte's depressed face turned into a grin.

"Rikki, this is perfect!"

* * *

Bella was on her way home. She had finished a long rehearsal and finally made it out of Nate's flirting. Her throat hurt from singing all those songs.

When she finally reached the Hartley house, Bella tripped over something. She caught herself before she fell down on the ground.

A rock.

A piece of paper was attached to it with a rubber band.

Bella picked up the rock. She unwrapped the note.

_Go to the back yard_

Bella was more confused by the minute. She slowly walked towards her family's backyard.

Nobody was there.

"Is this a joke? Because it's not funny." Bella called out. She rolled her eyes and started to go back inside.

_Crunch, crunch, crunch. _

Somebody was following her. Bella was sure of it. She swallowed and tried to act natural.

Bella spun around, expecting to find somebody right behind her.

No one was behind her.

Trying to stay calm, Bella continued to go inside.

With her hand on the doorknob, Bella was one hundred percent sure that there was somebody right behind her.

Once more, she whirled her head around so fast it may as well have fallen off.

This time, someone _was _there.

Charlotte.

Bella opened her mouth to say something, but Charlotte squirted some sort of liquid into Bella's mouth.

It tasted awful, but Bella swallowed it in order to get rid of it.

Bella snatched the bottle out of Charlotte's hand and read the label.

_Knockout Serum._

Bella threw the bottle to the ground. She coughed. She was about to yell for help, but Charlotte covered her mouth.

She felt so helpless. Like she was dying. She tried as hard as she could to pry herself free. But the more she fought, the weaker she felt.

Everything seemed to become dark…

She felt herself falling to the ground…

* * *

**24 Hours Later…**

Emma heard the phone ring.

"I'll get it!" she called out.

She picked the phone up and pressed the green button.

"Hello?" she said.

_"Emma, have you seen her?" _it was Mrs. Hartley's voice.

"Seen who?"

_"Have you seen Bella?"_

"Not since yesterday."

_"Last night she never came home and we're getting very worried!"_

"I'm sorry, I don't know where she is."

Emma could hear small sobs coming from Bella's mother's voice.

_"Thank you anyway, Emma. If you see her please let us know as soon as possible."_

"Okay, I'll tell you if I see her."

_"Thank you, Emma. Bye."_

"Bye."

Emma hung up. She ran to he room and grabbed her phone. She dialed Cleo's number quickly.

"Hello?…Cleo, meet me at Mako Island…It's an emergency!…I'll explain when we get there."

Emma was so worried she hung up faster than Cleo could respond.

She tossed her phone on the bed. It fell off and hit the ground, but she didn't care. Bella was missing. This was no time for little things.

"Mom, I'm going out for a while." Emma called.

Mrs. Gilbert was chopping peppers.

"Okay, sweetie. Be back in time for dinner." she responded.

"I will." Emma was already heading out the door.

Emma ran all the way to the edge of the canal. She dove swiftly into the water. Her soaked clothes soon transformed into a beautiful tail and top.

She was instantly torpedoing through the water, heading for Mako Island.

All the while, all Emma was thinking was, _I have to find out what happened to Bella._

Her tail helped her spin through the ocean waters. In less than ten minutes Emma had arrived at the moon pool. She waited impatiently for Cleo to get there.

After what seemed like forever but was really three minutes, Cleo swam through the entrance.

"What is the big emergency?" Cleo asked.

"It's Bella! She's missing!" Emma said.

Cleo's just-tell-me-what-the-big-deal-is-so-I-can-go-home face turned into a oh-my-gosh-that-is-serious face.

"What? What the heck happened to her?"

"I don't know! Mrs. Hartley called me and said Bella didn't come home last night."

"Are you sure she didn't just spend the night at someone's house?"

"No. Rikki is a possessed zombie and we both know Bella didn't have a sleepover with us. Besides, she would've told her parents."

"But where do you think she is? And who would take her?"

Emma thought for a minute. Then she looked up and Cleo.

"I think we both know that answer."

Cleo nodded.

"Charlotte." They both said at the same time.

* * *

**Yes, I know I have a lot of names for faces but just ignore that, ok? **

**Review!**

**Coming up in chapter 5 (the real chapter 5):**

**-Where is Bella?**

**-Will Emma and Cleo be able to save her?**

**Find out in chapter five, coming out soon!**

**;)**


	5. The Escape

When Bella finally opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a blindfold covering her eyes. She couldn't see a thing except a piece of brown fabric in front of her face.

She tried to get up and run away, but her hands were tied behind her back. So were her feet. Bella heard footsteps coming her way.

"Who are you?" she asked, looking in all directions.

The person knelt down beside her. Even through the blindfold, Bella could tell it was Charlotte. She could see her red hair through the cracks of the blindfold.

Charlotte tore off something. Bella was confused until she felt a sticky piece of duct tape cover her mouth. Her mouth was shut. She couldn't get the tape off.

Bella tried to use her knees to get the tape off, but Charlotte pinned her legs to the ground.

"Stay." Charlotte commanded. Her hot and angry breath touched Bella's chin like it was fire.

Frightened, Bella obeyed. Another person walked over towards them. Rikki. Bella looked up at her and could see her crystal necklace around Rikki's neck.

Bella attempted to say "Where Am I?" but it was no use with the duct tape over her mouth.

Charlotte answered all the questions flowing in Bella's head.

"It was all Rikki's idea: to kidnap you and make the others come running after you"

Bella's face behind the blindfold and duct tape made a scowl and insulted face.

Once again, she tried to speak. "How could you?"

"Oh, it'll all be over, soon. You won't have to worry about anything anymore."

The answers just led to questions in Bella's mind. She had no idea why Charlotte was so desperate for revenge on Emma, Cleo, and Rikki!

Eventually, Bella was able to pry off the duct tape with her forearms. She finally spoke.

"Why are you doing this, Charlotte?" she asked.

Charlotte got out a new piece of tape and plastered it onto Bella's mouth.

"Do you know how hard it's been watching those girls swim in the ocean and have amazing powers? It should've been me like that! I should've been the one wearing that locket! Me! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!" Charlotte screamed.

Bella moved her head back a bit. She was a bit afraid.

"Bella? Bella? Are you in here?" Cleo! She came through the land entrance. Bella opened her mouth to say something, to tell Cleo she was in the cave. But Charlotte covered her mouth. She quietly dragged her into the moon pool. But Bella was willing to do anything to get away. She splashed. She had so little time before her feet would disappear and a tail would come to her.

Cleo heard the splashing. "Bella?"

In an attempt to splash again, Bella's transformation occurred. Her shorts and sandals became a scaly golden tail. The rope tied on her feet was now tied just above her fluke. Charlotte let her fall face first into the water. Of course Cleo came running into the cave. She spotted Bella. Charlotte waded out of the water and walked towards Cleo. She dug into her pockets, searching for the knockout serum. Finally, she found it and squirted it into Cleo's mouth. Cleo coughed and tried to run to help her friend, but Charlotte splashed water onto Cleo's legs. Cleo was feeling her tail slowly spread onto her legs. She shut her eyes just as she fell onto the ground.

"Cleo!" Bella exclaimed. She looked at Charlotte. She noticed the wet bottoms of her jeans. Just as Charlotte was walking towards her, Bella turned the water on Charlotte's legs into jelly. Charlotte's legs stuck together, sticky and gloppy.

Once more using her hand movement, Bella hardened the jelly into glass. Charlotte couldn't move her legs. She tried to run away, but fell on her back in the sand.

Bella had to work quickly. She slowly pulled herself out of the water. She had to dry herself off. She didn't know how.

Then she had an idea. She didn't have heating powers like Rikki, but she could use her powers. She transformed the drops of water that covered her tail into a gelatine substance, and she flicked the jelly into the water. Once the jelly was gone, Bella transformed back into a human.

It worked! She had found a new way to dry off. She turned the water on Cleo's tail into jelly. Bella bent down and peeled the jelly off of her tail. Cleo lost her tail and went back into teenage girl form.

Bella took a quick glance at Charlotte. She was raising her head. She narrowed her eyes at Bella.

Charlotte scooted towards the rocky wall. She banged her feet on the rocks. The glass finally broke off of her legs. She stood up and faced the mermaid.

Ready to squirt Bella with more knockout serum, Bella snatched the bottle out of her hands. She threw it to the ground and stomped it. The bottle crushed, with liquid squirting out.

Thinking quick, Bella dove into the water, and ten seconds later popped her head out of the water. Both Charlotte and Cleo were gone.

"Cleo!" Bella called. No answer. She was getting worried. What if Charlotte kidnapped Cleo like she did to Bella?

Bella submerged back into the water. She swam towards the beach at the front of Mako Island. Behind a rock, she could see Charlotte as clear as day. She saw Cleo lying in front of Charlotte's feet.

Charlotte had a water bottle in her hand. She took off the cap. Charlotte was about to fling the water onto Cleo's head, but the knockout serum had worn off, and Cleo opened her eyes and rolled out of the way.

Cleo ran off and dove into the ocean. Bella followed, leaving the bitter Charlotte behind.

* * *

Bella walked into her house. She found her frantic parents by the telephone, calling the police. When they saw their daughter walk through the door, they dropped the phone and ran over to her.

"Isabella Rose Hartley! Thank the Lord you're okay!" Her father exclaimed.

"My, my dear, where have you been?" her mother asked her, staring deep into Bella's eyes. It was obvious Mrs. Hartley seriously wanted a response from her daughter.

Bella's mom sighed. "Bella I need real answers."

"What do you mean, mum?" Bella responded.

"Honey, there are so many things about you that don't add up! Whenever water touches you, you run off. And you never want to go swimming or do the dishes. What is with you, honey? When you were little you didn't have this problem."

Mr. Hartley nodded his head. "And every full moon, you sleep over at Cleo's house" he chimed in.

Bella shook her head. "I'm sorry. I wish I could tell you, but I can't. All I can say is the reason I do all those things is because, well, I can only say it has something to do with water."

Mrs. Hartley walked back into the kitchen. Bella heard the sink turn on, then turn off. She started to go up the stairs. Only when she was halfway on the second floor, Bella felt cold sink water hit her back.

She spun around to see her mother standing there with an empty glass with drops on the steps.

Half of Bella wanted to run away and shut the door in her room, while the other half told her to let her family know the truth.

When she had seconds left, Bella started to run to her room, but landed face first on the last step. She tripped and her legs had vanished, leaving behind a golden tail.

Bella looked at her parents. Both of them were shocked.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Bella sputtered.

"Bella…" her mother began.

"How did this happen?" her father finished.

"Well, it's a long story…"

* * *

**Please review! **

**And don't forget to check out my profile for frequent updates, and there's currently a poll for which story I should concentrate on the most. PLEASE vote! It encourages me to write more of my stories!**

**Inspiration for this chapter came from:**

**-ChocolateBar2013 (Bella's family finding out her secret)**

**-ObsessedwReading (Bella's way of drying off)**

**-Hayashi Mikako (drama)**

**-DisneyFanatic2364 (chapter title)**

** YOU'D BETTER REVIEW OR ELSE I WILL NOT CONTINUE THIS STORY**

**Just kidding :) of course I'll continue this story. **

**But don't forget to vote, check on my profile, AND review!**


	6. Secrets Revealed

Bella sat on a dining room chair. Her parents sat on each side of her. There was silence between the three of them.

"It all happened back when I was nine and we were living in Ireland." Bella began her long story.

"Go on." her mother said.

"So, Mom, while you and Dad where busy, I asked Dad if I could go exploring and he said yes as long as I didn't go too far. Along the way, I fell into this hole. It took me to a sea cave. There was a pool, so I decided to get in. A full moon came over the pool, and something magical happened. The next morning, just as I was alone in the bathroom, I turned on the sink and washed my hands. Ten seconds after, I fell down, and _this _happened."

Bella picked up a glass of water and poured a little bit onto her leg. She looked at the clock. In ten seconds, her golden tail grew on her. She fell out of her chair.

"Bella, honey, why didn't you tell us sooner?" Mrs. Hartley asked.

"I was freaked out then. I didn't want anyone to know. I thought I might end up in a science lab or something."

Bella's mother walked over to her daughter. She knelt down next to her tail, and gave her a hug.

Mr. Hartley put his hand on Mrs. Hartley's shoulder.

"Marie, we can't tell anyone about this." he said.

Bella nodded.

"But, Rick, I don't think it would hurt telling at least the doctor–"

"No. This is serious, Marie. We can not inform anyone about Bella being a mermaid. It's too risky. The house will be flooded with news reporters and scientists."

"And I could be sent to the aquarium!" Bella agreed.

"Okay. We won't tell anyone. It will be _our _secret. The Hartley family's deepest secret."

By then, the few drops of water on Bella's tail had vanished away, and Bella regained her legs.

She stood up, hugged both of her parents, and headed upstairs.

Bella felt weird. She felt like someone had just told her that they loved her.

It was strange not having to run away to the bathroom whenever she got wet; she sort of felt relieved that her parents finally knew why she was lying to them all the time.

Isabella R. Hartley was happy she was revealed to her family.

* * *

Late that night, Emma lay in her bed wide awake. Her eyes hadn't closed for hours.

She couldn't stop thinking about Rikki.

Emma hoped her friend would be okay, and that Bella and Cleo escaped safely.

Elliot entered Emma's bedroom.

"Elliot, what're you doing up at this hour?" Emma asked her brother. She sat up in her bed.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing." Elliot replied. "I can't sleep."

Emma's twelve year-old brother sat on her bed.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because I was just thinking, when you said you weren't a mermaid way back then, you seemed to be lying."

Emma's heart started beating. She swallowed.

"And?" she tried to act calm.

"Be honest: are you or are you not a mermaid?"

Emma didn't say anything. She stared at the carpet of her bedroom.

After a few minutes, Elliot gave up. He shook his head.

"Of course. You're a big liar, you know that? I tell you everything, but all I get are secrets and lies."

Just as Elliot started to leave her room, Emma made her final decision.

"Elliot, wait." she said. Elliot turned around.

"Come with me."

Emma got up from her bed. She held her brother's hand an led him into the kitchen.

"What are we doing here?" he asked.

Emma put a finger to her lip, signaling him to be quiet. She sighed, and then she turned on the sink. She ran her hand through the water. Looking at the clock, she patiently counted the ten seconds that the transformation needed in order to complete. When the final second ticked, Emma felt the sensation in her legs. Her tail was forming on her body. First her fluke, then the golden scales substituted her pajama pants, and finally, her shirt was replaced with a scaly top. Emma fell to the floor. Elliot gaped, and knelt down to feel the scales on his older sister's beautiful tail. Emma let him do this for a minute or so.

"So now you know the truth." Emma finally said.

"You are a mermaid!" Elliot whispered.

"You cannot tell anyone." Emma said firmly.

"Not even my friends?"

"No."

"My teacher?"

"No."

"The neighbors?"

"No."

"Mom and Dad?"

Emma hesitated, then said "No."

"So it's just between you and me?"

"Yes. If you tell anyone, there will be big trouble, and I will never trust you again."

"Okay."

"You have to promise me you will never tell anyone about this."

"Okay, okay. I promise."

"Get the towel."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Elliot stood up, and grabbed a towel off of the counter. He handed it to Emma, who used it to rub her tail. In less than a minute, Emma was dry and had her legs back. When she stood up, Elliot hugged her tightly.

"Thanks." he whispered.

"For what? Telling you I'm a fish?" Emma replied.

"No. Thanks for finally trusting me."

Elliot smiled. Emma smiled back.

The two siblings hugged each other.

* * *

**Review like KAH-RAY-ZEE!**

**Inspiration for this chapter: **

**-ChocolateBar2013 (the parents finding out)**

**-Original H20 Episode "Something Fishy" (Elliot confronting Emma about lying)**

**Like I always say: don't forget to check out my profile for frequent updates! **

**And also like I said in the last chapter: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE x infinity go to my profile and vote which story you think I should concentrate on the most! If you already voted, thank you and I look forward to viewing which story you voted on! And if you didn't already vote, like I also also said: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE x infinity + 1!**

**Bye~bye!**


	7. A Spark of Emotion and Love

**Author's Note: I am so sorry. I was going to make this story about 11-12 chapters long, but I am running out of inspiration. Also, I am getting pretty bored with this story. I appreciate it if you read this story and faved or followed, but this will be the final chapter of "Reconciliation". This chapter will be longish. **

**Thank you. **

* * *

Emma, Cleo, and Bella gathered in Cleo's house. Don had gone off on a fishing trip for the day, Kim was having a sleepover with her friends, and Sam was off at work.

"So how're we gonna get Rikki back to normal?" Bella asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Cleo admitted. "But we can't let her be a brainwashed zombie forever."

"Cleo's right. We gotta find out how to snap her out of it." Emma agreed.

The three of them where silent. If they didn't get Rikki back to her old self, she would be following Charlotte's orders for the rest of her life.

Suddenly Cleo's face lit up.

"I've got it!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Emma and Bella said at the same time.

"Maybe if we get Rikki to remember us as her friends, she'll go back to normal!"

"Just like that? How're we gonna let her remember us?" Bella asked.

"Well…" Cleo hadn't thought out the details.

"If we take a picture of us as mermaids, someone in the future might find it and in the blink of an eye we'll be splashed and mobbed by the press." Emma pointed out.

Once again, Cleo was thinking hard. And also once again, she had a joyful look on her face.

"The lockets! If we put them all together, she'll remember!"

"Well, I guess it's worth a try…" said Bella nervously.

"Speaking of which, where are your's and Rikki's lockets? Do you still have them?" asked Emma, feeling a tingle of the past strike her.

"No, we threw them in the trash." Cleo sarcastically said, rolling her eyes. "Of course we have them!"

Emma slightly chuckled.

"But are you really sure it'll work?" Bella asked.

"Of course it will!" Cleo exclaimed.

"I'm just having doubts. What if the spell is too strong?" Emma agreed.

"Do you have a better idea?" Cleo asked the two.

No one answered. After a moment, Bella stood up.

"Actually, I do." she said. Cleo blinked in impression.

* * *

_The Mind Controlling Spell_

_This spell forces a person to fall under the control of the person who does the spell. It brainwashes them into transforming into a minion. If the person who does the spell commands something, the minion will do whatever they say. However, if the servant is not turned back to normal within one week, they will stay under the control of that person forever. The only known information about turning the person back to normal are the words "A spark of emotion and love". It is possible that–_

"Okay, we get it! There's a lot of information about this spell!" Emma said, interrupting Bella, who had researched the mind controlling spell.

"A spark of emotion and love? That doesn't make sense." said Cleo. "And besides, it's basically what I said!"

"Said what?" asked Bella.

"Make Rikki remember us, of course!" Cleo exclaimed.

"Look, emotion and love is basically reminding Rikki of our friendship." explained Bella.

"Again, what I said!" Cleo said again.

"But how're we gonna help her remember us?" asked Emma.

"Maybe we need to use the lockets, like Cleo said." Bella pointed out.

"It's worth at least trying. But we have to get Rikki's locket." said Emma.

"You're right. We're gonna have to find some way to get into Rikki's trailer." planned Cleo.

"How?" questioned Bella.

"Mr. Chadwick moved somewhere." explained Emma.

"What? Without Rikki?" exclaimed Cleo.

"He was so sure she wasn't coming back so he left."

"But who has the trailer now?" asked Bella.

"I don't think he sold it yet. It's still out for sale."

"I just can't believe he would leave without his own daughter." said Cleo, shaking her head.

"He was just so sure that Rikki wasn't coming back." said Bella.

"But she is!" shrieked Cleo.

"Well, tonight's a full moon. We'd better get ready." Emma pointed out.

* * *

**TimeSkip 7:13 p.m.**

Emma, Bella, and Cleo stood at the edge of the dock.

"Are you ready?" said Bella.

"As ready as I'll ever be." said Emma.

"I guess so." Cleo said quietly.

After a small moment of silence, the three mermaid girls dove into the water. They felt their scaly tails forming onto their legs. Once they were into their mermaid form, Bella, Cleo, and Emma swam towards Mako Island.

Charlotte and Rikki weren't far behind. In fact, they were ahead of the three girls.

The two of them were at the moon pool, waiting for the girls to fall into their trap.

"Rikki," ordered Charlotte, "When Bella, Cleo, and Emma arrive, _kill _them."

The real Rikki would never do that. But the spell was too strong, Rikki said in a strange, deep voice "Yes, master…"

Not long after that, the other three girls arrived.

Cleo wasn't showing it, but she was terrified. Emma was trying to be headstrong, but wanted to cry like a little girl. Bella kept her mind going.

"Rikki, you have to snap out of it!" exclaimed Cleo.

Charlotte smirked. "Silly, silly Cleo." she said. "Rikki won't remember you. She doesn't remember you. She only listens to me."

Emma shoved Rikki's locket into her face. Rikki did nothing.

"Rikki," Charlotte said quietly. "Do away with them."

Rikki's eyes fumed red. She raised her hand and closed it into a fist. The others heard thunder from above.

Emma, Bella, and Cleo were terrified.

"Rikki!" shrieked Emma. "Snap out of it!"

Rikki didn't listen. She focused her eyes on the storm.

Bella and Cleo closed their eyes. They knew this was it.

Lightning flashed the moon pool. It struck the three mermaids. When the light vanished, Charlotte and Rikki looked at the others' lifeless bodies.

Charlotte couldn't help but smile. "I did it!" she said. "I killed them!"

She cackled like an evil witch. She felt perfect about herself as she walked out of the cave.

But Rikki was left behind.

_A Spark Of Emotion And Love. _

The redness suddenly vanished from her eyes. Rikki blinked, wondering what had happened.

Then her memory hit her like an ocean wave.

She fell under Charlotte's spell.

She almost exposed Emma.

She…

Rikki almost had a heart attack when she saw the three lifeless mermaids floating helplessly into the moon pool.

She…killed them.

Unable to stand, Rikki fell to her knees. She couldn't believe she let this happen.

Her hands had pushed them to the ends of their lives. Her eyes saw the pleading looks on her friends' faces, but didn't respond. The wretched body…it had to be destroyed! Rikki wouldn't be able to live in a body that killed the only ones she was certain she loved and really cared for.

Rikki stood up. She placed her hand in front of her. Her palm faced her. She closed her hand into a fist.

She felt a burning sensation in her body. Her arms, legs, and skin felt burning.

But she wanted it to happen. She had to die. She just _had _to.

Soon, Rikki's body was so burnt she couldn't feel anything at all. She closed her eyes. She breathed her last breath. Rikki Chadwick was now dead. Dead like a bug. As dead as it gets.

But, wait, Emma opened her eyes. So did Cleo. Then did Bella. The three of them coughed up water.

"What happened?" said Bella.

"Rikki…" Emma's voice trailed off.

"How did you…" asked Cleo.

"I used my ice power to stop the lightning from hitting us. Then all we had to do was fake being dead." explained Emma.

"Guys…" Bella said. The three of them stared at Rikki's lifeless body lying on the edge of the moon pool.

"Rikki!" shrieked Cleo.

They tried to wake her up.

Bella tried to shake her arm.

"Ow!" she said. "Her arm's burning!"

"She…she didn't…" Cleo stammered.

"Suicide." Emma said. "It's the only way this could have happened. Rikki must have gone back to normal, thought we were dead, and then…this happened…"

"This is all our fault." sobbed Cleo.

Bella put a loving arm around her friend.

"Cleo, what so ever, this is not your fault." comforted Bella.

Suddenly, the other mermaids heard a shriek in the cave.

They climbed out of the water. Bella turned the water into jelly, then flung it into the water.

Bella, Emma, and Cleo ran into the cave. They found Charlotte lying on the sand.

"Charlotte?" said Bella. She knelt down and shook her a bit.

"Be careful, Bella. It could be a trick." warned Emma.

All of a sudden, Charlotte stood up frantically.

"What happened?" she asked nervously.

"What happened?! You brainwashed Rikki and almost killed us!" shouted Emma.

"I…I have no idea what you're talking about" said Charlotte.

"Come on, Bella. It's a trap." whispered Cleo.

"Well I believe her!" exclaimed Bella. She turned to Charlotte.

"So you don't remember anything?" she said.

"None at all. The last thing I remember is moving to the Gold Coast and some lady making me drink a purple drink…" Charlotte explained.

"Somebody brainwashed you?"

"I guess so…"

The remaining mermaids exchanged glances.

"Charlotte, Rikki's dead." said Bella.

Charlotte gasped small, and started to blink back tears.

"What have I done?" faulted Charlotte.

"It's not your fault. You were brainwashed." Cleo said.

"So…if Charlotte didn't cause Rikki's death…" said Emma sadly, yet questionably, "…who did?"

* * *

**THE END  
**

**Yes, this is a cliff-hanger. The next part of it will be in the trilogy!  
**

**Once again, I'm sorry that I ended this story soon, but I just feel like I don't have many ideas. I promise, "Rebellion" (the trilogy title) will be at least 12 chapters long. **

**Thank you for reading this. **

**:)**


End file.
